


Wally's First Gay Panic

by Experimental_Muse



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, wally is a disaster bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experimental_Muse/pseuds/Experimental_Muse
Summary: Wally only just now notices, mid undercover mission, how attractive he finds his best friend.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	Wally's First Gay Panic

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like taking your adderall too late in the day so you end up finishing a bunch of projects rather than sleeping. I've decided to stop fighting it at this point. Closing statements of I love birdflash and the titans are all in their late teens at this point.

Wally decided this was his least favorite mission ever. He’d been shot at, fought wizards, chased thieves, and plenty more inadvisable dangerous stunts. But standing there, by himself, surrounded by stuffy rich people, holding a tray of food he couldn’t eat had to be the worst. It was just so _boring._ Boredom was a million times worse than danger, which may have explained how he ended up on this career path.

Another person grabbed a snack off his tray without even a thank you. Dick had definitely been right about the staff being invisible, a trait he should be using to gather intel, but he could barely pay attention to what the people were saying around him. He made a horrible spy, but sadly he was the only one unrecognisable enough to play the role. Donna and Garth both got in on their positions as high ranking diplomats to their respective nations while Dick and Roy had already been invited. With all five of them it shouldn’t be hard to figure out where Luthor’s deal was going down. Except all five of them weren’t there yet.

Glancing over, Wally saw Donna and Garth making their way to the snack bar where Roy was already waiting. Under the guise of refilling his tray, Wally went to meet up with his team. 

“Any news?” Garth looked at Donna when he said it, but it was clear the question was for all of them.

“Our lead with Mr. Cosbur was a bust,” answered Roy, covering his mouth with a glass, “he let slip that the ‘new tech breakthrough’ he’s been bragging about is in the medical field rather than weapons.”

“Luthor mentioned keeping expensive spirits in his private study. I think that’s where it’ll take place.” Donna made a show of smiling as she said it, like she was talking about the latest gossip and not a potentially disastrous weapons deal.

There was a lag in the conversation as Wally refilled his tray, still looking around the ballroom. Roy cleared his throat and Wally realized it was his turn to share. 

“Oh, uh, that guy in the horrible orange coat might be involved. Apparently, he just lost his contract with the military, but isn’t very broken up about it. Says he’s already got a new client.”

Donna turned to the crowd, squinting, “Mr. Worloven?”

“Yeah, him.”

“Are you alright Wally?” Garth looked over at him, brows knit together. “You seem distracted.”

A smirk formed on Roy’s face, “Worried about our little bird?”

“It’s just…” Wally let out a huff, “He should be here by now, shouldn’t he?”

Donna shrugged, “It’s fashionable to be late.”

Roy didn’t even try to hide his snort, “As if he’s ever been fashionable.”

“He could already be here.” Garth countered, “This is a very big party and we could’ve just not run into him yet.”

“I guess...” Wally picked up his tray and started working his way through the room again. He didn’t want to get yelled at for slacking. There wasn’t much to overhear; mostly talk of whatever trend was big or the latest scandal, nothing useful or interesting. God, Wally missed Dick. His friend always found a way to make even the most boring meetings fun. He continued to scan the crowd, but when he finally saw Dick, he froze.

He looked good. Like, _really_ good. The suit fit his body perfectly, and the cool blue made his eyes stand out even more than usual. He was in a vest rather than a typical blazer, and had rolled up the sleeves to show off his toned arms. Dick's hair was in that intentionally messy style that Wally kinda wanted to run his fingers through. The only thought that registered in Wally’s head is _when the fuck did that happen????_

Because Wally had been to galas before with Dick. He'd tagged along plenty of times to make them more bearable for his best friend, his best friend _who did not look like that._ When did he grow into his lengthy limbs? His frame should be tiny, not lean and muscular. When did his rat's nest hair become so smooth and soft? It's supposed to be stiff and full of gel that's barely working, not loose curls that frame his face perfectly. The grace in his movements was nothing new, but Wally's never seen it used so casually. It was almost like a lazy dance rather than his usual energetic bursts. 

Heat had begun to gather in Wally’s cheeks but he barely noticed, too focused on his best friend. How? How do you miss something like this? Dick was easily the most attractive person in the entire ballroom - maybe even the entire world, it was a little soon to tell - and Wally _hadn’t noticed_. Not until it was shoved in his face and was impossible to ignore. 

Wally was snapped out of his thoughts when Dick noticed he was there and _beamed_ at him. For a second he was caught up in how dazzling the smile was, better than the already charming smile he wore for everyone else, because this one was completely genuine and was directed at Wally, it _existed_ because of Wally. That thought made him feel even warmer, but it didn’t last long because Dick was _walking over_. 

Sirens went off in Wally’s head. He was NOT ready to confront this, whatever ‘this’ even was. Dick seemed completely oblivious to Wally’s internal meltdown as he made his way over, expertly navigating the crowd until he was right next to the speedster. He put his hand on Wally’s shoulder and for a second his brain freezes. Dick leaned over and spoke barely loud enough to be heard over the gala, “I’m really glad you’re here, I haven’t been able to find anything useful and this party has been miserable.” 

After Wally’s brain finished processing what was happening he jerked back, his shoulder still felt warm. “Uh hi....hey, it’s good to...um, “ he held up his tray, “Mini sandwich?” Oh god he was being weird. Why was he being weird around Dick? Dick was the last person he should be weird around.

Dick frowned, “Is everything alright?” Something flashed in Dick’s eyes and his expression became more serious, “How’s the weather outside?” Their code phrase for asking if there was danger or if something went wrong.

Wally shook his head, “No! No, everything-the weather is fine. Uh...” he looked around desperately for some kind of distraction, "It's...It's these rich people. So annoying ya know?"

"I guess...." The frown didn't leave Dick's face, "You're sure you're okay?"

"Yes! Totally good! Why wouldn't I be?" Okay Wally needed to shut up now before he made this even weirder, "I just....needtousethebathroom!" He said it a bit louder than he intended and ran out of there a bit faster than he should have, but Wally couldn't care less as he shoved his tray on the sink counter and locked the stall behind him.

Time to deal with the fact that he found his best friend super hot.

Yay.

Alright, he was a teen, and a speedster to boot, he gets worked up over even small things, this wasn't exactly new. Yeah Dick was a dude, which was new, but it's not like he'd never admired men in the past. The fact that he was Wally's best friend was more pressing. But he could handle this! Just some passing attraction. I mean who _wouldn't_ be at least a little attracted to Dick Grayson? It was no big deal. Nothing he hadn't been through before.

Wally sighed, he couldn't even get himself to believe that.

This _wasn't_ a small thing, Wally could tell that much. He's seen insanely attractive people before and they didn't make him feel like this. Like he felt when Dick smiled, when he touched his arm. Maybe he has felt something slightly similar in the past when Dick curled up next to him after a long mission, or when Wally can get him to laugh so hard he starts wheezing, or when Dick says some offhand comment about how much Wally means to him. A blush began to creep into his cheeks. He thought that was just him loving his best friend, but it wasn't, was it?

If that was all it was he wouldn't be thinking about how nice Dick's arms would feel around him, that he wanted dick to smile at him like that all the time, wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked. The speedster let out a hollow laugh as he hugged himself. Guess it was 'Realizations About Dick Grayson' night.

After a few deep breaths he unlocked the stall and got his tray. He couldn't abandon the mission because he was having a bi crisis. His friends needed him. The fact that he may be in love with his best friend would have to wait. Besides, the only difference now was that he knew about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the daydream this is based on was originally set to Me Too by Meghan Trainer 
> 
> I may not be able to sleep but each comment makes my waking torment that much brighter.


End file.
